Cardfight! Vanguard: Alice ICA
by kumadown
Summary: Hello: Kumadown here, please refer to the first chapter for the summary.
1. Summary

**Introduction**

greetings Kumadown here, and this would be my first fanfic that I've ever written. To be honest spelling and grammar is not my strong suite [but I will try my best], and although I do enjoy creative writing, I prefer to read other works, rather than writing one myself. But lately I've got an urge to do this, so...here it goes. Since this is my first time, any constructive criticizem would be greatly appreciated. Key word here being constructive. "this blows" is not going to help me improve my abilities.

Bellow are references for terms characters and decks for readers to look back on.

Terms:

Characters:

Decks:


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I: Arrival

"_Bing Bong_" the shuttle's intercom system snapped on, "Attention Passengers, we will soon be arriving to the ICA air space. Please fasen your seatbelts, return your trays to the upright position, and remain seated until the fascen seatbelt lights are off. Thank you for riding the Tokyo Air Bus, and we hope you enjoy your stay". Alice slowly opened her eyes, and with her hands attempted to rub the tired out of them. 'I'm going to need to redye this' Alice though to herself as she begun to grow aware of her surroundings, noticing her natural black peeking out of her dyed blond hair. Following the prior directions, she sat herself up in an upright position, doubled checked her seatbelt, and proceeded to pack up her cellphone which was currently on the tray. As she reached down to retrieve her headphones which has fallen out during the 2 hour flgiht, she was given a sudden shock from the outburst orginating towards the back of the shuttle.

"I attack with dragonic overlord, Burn away your opponent with your fearsome flame!" Shouted the male in a white school uniform

"No guard," replied the other male with just as much confidence. At this point the rest of the shuttle passengers were looking at the two cardfighters with dark looks as they are disrupting the peace.

Alice returned to her orginal upright position, rubing her head for she had bumped it on the tray from the sudden outburst of the players. _'Why would you no guard, when you're at 5 damage_' Alice thought to herself, remembering she was wearing her headphones to drown out their cardfight in the first place.

"Trigger check, first check" continued the orginal male, checking the top card of his deck and revealing it to his opponent, "critical get, all effects to the vanguard, Second trigger check," the male procceded to reveal the second card of his deck, which happened to once again be another critical trigger, "I give all effect to the vanguard once again" finished the orginal male.

"D-d-d-Damage check first check" responded the second male who at this moment is nervously shaking his drawing hand. "Nooooooo" the second male groaned in anguish as his damage check revealed a non-heal trigger.

"Ha I win again" gloated the male victor "You should really consider working on a new stratagy" the male said in a condensending tone.

"I'm trying, I'm trying" the male loser responded with an audiable sigh.

At this moment the flight attendent walked down the aisle towards the two. "Excuse me sirs, but could please pack up, we are arriving soon" the flight attendent asked the two politely.

"Can't you see we're busy" the victor male snapped, "The service on this ride is just appaling"

The flgiht attendent growing red from embarassment "I'm sorry sir, but shuttle will soon land, and...and this is a safety hazard" the flight attendend replied. The two males quickly packed away their cards and slamed their trays into the upright position, all the while grumbling dark things as the flight attendent returned to her seat in the rear.

After brief moment of silence the intercom turned off with the usual 'bing bong'. "Attention Passangers, we are now arriving at the ICA Airport" Alice looked out her window and sure enough she could see the airport landing strip quickly coming up to meet the shuttle. The shuttle began to sharply decend, the slight g force building up in alices abdomen, which was quickly released as the plane touched down and landed. Outside the windows Alice could see the main airport building, behing of which was the outline of a giant ancient looking castle, the only other building on the island. '_So that's the great International Cardfight Academy_' Alice thought to herself, getting up along with the other passengers to exit the shuttle. '_I've finally arrived_'


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Orientation

The time It took for Alice to actually leave the shuttle was much longer than suppose to, due to people attempting to manuever around others to get their belongins, or others who simply decided they wish to chat on the shuttle longer. 'Finally' Alice thought to herself as she was able to finally leave shuttle and breath properly comapaired to that of the cramped crowd.

_'Now then...Where am I suppose to go now_' Alice pondered with a the sinking realization that the letter she recieved didn't have any instructions as to what steps she were suppose to take for applying to the accademy. Lucky for Alice, the sinking realization quickly recceded as she noticed a Busty, what Alice assumed to be of korean decent, women in her late 20's jumping up and down waving one of those flags tour guides uses.

"Flight 747..." the busty korean woman said into her personal microphone, "...If you are a visitor or an returning student please continue to the left, All aspire studetents please stand over here" The woman finsished indicating the area infront of her before repeating her message.

Alice manuvered herself as did what appeares to be half of the other passangers to the spot indicated by the Korean woman. Out of the corner of her eyes, Alice noticed the other half of the passengers continueing on to the right, towards what is assumed to be the exit. Among the exit-ees, the majority of them being middle aged couples, these Alice assumed were parents coming to visit. The rest, who Alice didn't notice until now were wearing the same white uniforms as the rude male pair on the plane; who at this point were pointing in the direction of Alice and the new group of applicants laughing to each other and making rude ghestures.

After another periode of waiting and the last of the pessangers either trickled down to the left or gathered into the applicant group. At this point the Korean woman began to counte the heads of the group silently.

"Ok..." the Korean woman said out loud, thankfully without the use of the microphone, seeing as everyone is infront of her. "It would seems that we're all here, My name is Mizenda Kim, but you may call me Proffesor Kim" the woman introduced herself, "Now when I call your name please come up and get your Personal Identification Device". "This is very important..." Proffesor Kim said emphasising the word 'important' as she noticed a few in the back whispering to each other.

"These I.D's have a build in Tracking device, along with a built in com system so that you can be contacted and located easily at all times" the Professor continued "Also Lodging and food are provided by the academy free of charge, but only to those that have their on them. Keep in mind that I'D's are used to open doors and keep track of your academic status. Note that the stealing of other's I'D's is a heavy offense and will lead to imediate expulsion" she finished, the whole time she gave her message in her merry voice, and never once did the merrieness leave it.

After the Proffesor finished giving her speech, an intimidating man dressed in those suits bodyguards wear steps forward and opened the black briefcase he was carying towards the korean woman allowing her to reach in and withdraw the contents with ease. From within the briefcase the woman drew out a device resembling that of a watch with a rectangular face. She Procceeded to place her index finger on the devive's face which caused a flat screen hologram with various inverted letters and numbers to appear.

"Will Erin Arlington please step forward," she said into the crowd of applicants as she removed her finger making the holographic display dissapear. From the front of the crowd a male of average features moved foward to accept the device before retreating back to his place in the crowd glowing with glee equivilant to that of a child with a new toy...which in this case isn't too far from the truth. After the male returned to his spot, the professor continued with the next device, "Nex will..." and so the professor handed out the devices.

A female of short stature returned to her spot in the crowd after reciever her own I.D, "...Now then, next we have Alice Kiy..." the Proffesor was cut short because Alice has already infront of the professor before she could finish saying her last name. Alice quickly bowed her thanks, recieved her device and returned to her spot in the crowd in one swift motion.

"Well then..." the professor said a bid shocked "that's some enthusiasm...ummm yes next we have..." and the professor continued down the list as alice attached the watch like device to wrist not bothering to mess with the interface as the majority of other students were doing.

At last, the final device was given out, a name who Alice didn't bother to try to remember as it was too foriegn and near impossible to pronounce. The Professor gave a sigh of relief since she's been going down the list for a long period and was finally allowed to relax. Professor Kim placed her finger on her own personal I.D forcing the holographic display pop up. After looking at the display she gave a yelp of surprised and gathered the crowd's attention who at this point was still fiddling around with their own personal I.D's.

"Oh my, oh my, that took a tad longer than expected" Professor Kim explained, "Now then everyone please make sure that your belongings are properly labled, You can leave your belongings here and my assistant here will deliver them to your dorms, Now chop chop, we'll be late for orientation". After which she begins to attempt to herd the crowd towards the exit of termina. All the while whispers broke out among the crowd wondering what the orientation meant. Alice too was curious, but not enough to whisper umong her fellow peers, _'if I want to make a name for myself...I've got to stop acting surprised at everything here_' which is much harder said than done.


End file.
